


Exile

by Zyler_Greedy69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BAMF Harry Potter, F/M, Harry is a Little Shit, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans lives, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oblivious James Potter, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Voldemort Dies (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyler_Greedy69/pseuds/Zyler_Greedy69
Summary: James is back in Hogwarts to guard the Chosen One, Neville Longbottom, thinking that Voldemort still lingers and might do something to harm the boy while also handling the fact that he has a son he doesn't know of.Voldemort is dead because I said so HAHAHAHAHAHA. I just want to make this out of fun, I hope you like this one.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past James Potter/ Lily Evans, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. All Too Well

“Am I really being sent to Hogwarts for that reason? Frank and Alice were close friends of mine but why this job so suddenly?” James asks Amelia Bones, the Head of the DLME, about his new station. Amelia just looked up from the stacks of paper that are in front of her to look at James with a bored look in her eyes.  
  
“You were personally requested by Dumbledore to keep an eye on Neville now that he is starting school this year. And also Augusta wanted someone close to Frank and Alice to keep an eye on her grandson, you know that she doesn’t trust other Aurors because of what happened to both Frank and Alice.” Amelia finished with a grim look shadowing her face, it was nothing new to talk about what happened to Alice and Frank Longbottom following their attack a decade ago.  
  
“Well then, I’ll go talk to Dumbledore personally now and if I really do end up in Hogwarts then I’ll see little Susan.” James tried to lighten the atmosphere by talking to Amelia about her niece, James then thinks if he and Lily didn’t break up they too would have their own child running around and would’ve been in Hogwarts together with Neville but it was a great thing that they broke up, they had different views in the very end which would just hurt both of them if they forced themselves to stay together and for a decade now his heart beats for another, another who has yet to come back since that faithful night.  
  
“Well, aren’t you going, Potter?” Amelia quirked a brow towards Potter who chuckled before walking out of Amelia’s office. He passed his own office and taking his coat before heading out of the Ministry towards St. Mungos where he’s going to meet Sirius. He still hated Sirius for becoming a Healer but what can he say other than he was proud that his friend is now the Head Healer in St. Mungos. Whoever knew Sirius in their years in Hogwarts wouldn’t suspect him to become a healer but here is now, donning the robes of the Head Healer.  
  
“Hello, is Sirius in?” James asked the receptionist who pointed him towards Sirius’s office where a _Sirius Orion Lupin-Black_ was etched in a golden font that if any passerby would see would think that Sirius is some old pureblood that is nearing the end of his days. He heard scuffling and groans after his third knock which meant Remus was also in the room, both Sirius and Remus got married straight after their graduation to the surprise of none even when they called themselves “in the closet,” well if they were in the closet then it would be made of clear glass by how obvious their feelings to each other was.  
  
The door clicked open and he saw a smiling Remus and a grumpy looking Sirius who also looked like he is about to murder James. “It seems like you two were going at it again, huh?” James joked as he sat adjacently to Remus whose eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “We were until some dipshit decided to knock on my door and interrupt us.” Sirius rolled his grey eyes as he responded, the same shade of grey eyes that still haunts James’s dreams.  
  
“At least I knocked, right? Tell him I’m right, Moony.” James looked at Remus who just rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. “I have no words, Prongs,” Remus replied with a smile on his face, acting all clueless. “So why are you here, Prongs?” Sirius asked James who turned towards him with a face-splitting grin.  
  
“I’m being stationed in Hogwarts, Neville’s starting this year. Aren’t you going to be teaching in Hogwarts too, Moony?” James asked Remus who just nodded before responding. “Lily’s going to be teaching there too, she’s the new History Of Magic Professor because Binns is going to be removed from the post and is going to be one of the many ghosts that roam the halls of Hogwarts now.” James laughed at the thought of the old ghost roaming around the halls talking about Goblin Wars just like he does in class. James also smiled at the news that Lily would be in Hogwarts too, they’ve stayed as friends even though they’ve broken up. “What’s your position then?” James asked to which Remus replied with Defense Against The Dark Arts.  
  
“Yeah, yeah talk all about Hogwarts while I’m here stuck in St. Mungos,” Sirius said with an amused smile making his husband and his friend turn towards him chuckling. “It’s not like your husband wouldn’t go home every night to you with how clingy he is.” James retorted making Remus cough and throw him a betrayed look. “Clingy? Between the both of us you are the clingier one!” Remus retorted before sending a mild Stinging Hex towards James.  
  
“Ow! What was that for, Moony?!” James rubbed the spot where he was struck by the hex that Remus sent his way. Remus and Sirius just laughed at him as he continued to rub the spot where the hex was. They then continued to talk about their day to day lives just like they always do. The next thing they knew is that both James and Remus are on King’s Cross watching parents usher their children to the Hogwart’s Express.  
  
“Where’s Lily?” James whispered to Remus as they continued to watch students enter the train, Dumbledore tasked them to guard the train to watch over Neville. “She’s already at Hogwarts apparently, she flooed there because she already has classes the very next day so she needs to be there early,” Remus replied with a shrug before his eye strayed to a familiar figure.  
  
Augusta Longbottom was a woman of reputation, people fear her and her words that if they could kill then she would’ve killed a lot. Her grandson, on the other hand, fear everything, little things shock him, and yet she dotes on him more than anything. Ever since her son was sent to St. Mungos together with her daughter-in-law she promised herself that she would raise Neville to the best of her abilities. She saw the approaching figures of both Remus Lupin-Black and James Potter.  
  
“Potter; Lupin-Black, it’s nice to see you both here.” Both men nodded towards the silver-haired lady in front of them and watched as the son of their ex-schoolmate and friend enter the train with a shy demeanor but even with his head hung low, the scar on his cheek is still visible from that night. “Augusta, it’s nice to see you too.” James and Remus replied together as they joined Augusta to watch the other students fill the train fully.  
  
They had their little conversation about Neville and his knack for Herbology, after that they talked about his other hobbies and how he is as a child. Their conversation continued until the conductor hit the whistle; signaling that the train is about to leave the station. James and Remus entered the train, which meant they missed a certain person ushering his own child inside the train.  
  
“It seems nothing’s changed, Potter.” The mysterious person smiled sadly before watching his son enter the train and sending him one last smile and wave before walking through the halls of the train he once boarded when he was in school with his son’s other father. He walked through the walls of 9 ¾ with no one seeing him fade into the dark.  
  
Harrison Rigel Deimos Potter, a boy with long, flowing, dark hair walked through the halls of the train in search of an empty compartment. A book in hand, his grey eyes surveyed each compartment through the windows on their doors and watched if they are in use or empty. He walked past the compartment of his father who had no idea he had a son, he snickered bitterly before moving forward trying to push past the thought of his father, James Potter to the back of his mind just like he always did most of his life.  
  
Finally, he found a compartment in the back of the train; the whole back part was pretty much empty until he heard the door swung open the moment he sat down. On the door is probably his cousin Draco, the blond hair and the sneer that completely matches Lucius Malfoy is enough evidence to believe that the boy in front of him was Draco Malfoy.  
  
“Who are you? Why are you in our compartment?” Draco asked with a scrunched up face, behind him is a boy with blond hair and blue eyes that looked at him curiously and a chocolate-skinned boy with purple eyes that eyed him with boredom. “Is this your compartment? I wasn’t informed, Malfoy and perhaps it would do you good to remember that I was seated here first.” Rigel returned his attention to the book he was reading after replying to Draco with little to no care.  
  
“Wh-what? How dare you treat me like that! You obviously know my name so you better show some respect!” Rigel took a huge breath and rolled his eyes, it seems like his father was right that his cousin would be some sort of spoiled brat that would act like a child whenever he doesn’t get what he wants. It seems like his Aunt Narcissa didn’t handle him like a Black, luckily the name would fall to him rather than this boy because if he handles it the family name would be in lowest.  
  
“Father was right, you would act like that. It seems Aunt Narcissa didn’t raise you like a Black.” Rigel turned to Draco while closing his book shut dramatically, his grey eyes meeting Draco’s blue ones. “If I were you cousin, don’t act like a spoiled brat; you’ll attract enemies rather than allies.” With one last tap on Draco’s shoulder, Rigel left the compartment in search of another one leaving Draco thinking who he was.  
  
Rigel found another one and this time he locked the door of the compartment and waited till the train was near the castle before he changed into his robes. When the train stopped at the station near Hogsmeade, he exited the train as the others and followed the giant man who ushered them to the boats. Rigel hid his face as he noticed James Potter was in front of him, the man was holding the hand of another child from his year. Rigel thought that the boy is his half-brother with how much James dotes on him, he rolled his eyes and continued walking. Why would he care if James had another child? The man was never a father to him anyway, and he couldn’t care less about them.  
  
James held Neville’s hand as the boy started having a panic attack when he saw that they were about to ride a boat through the lake, he didn’t notice the boy behind him who sent him a scathing glare. They rode the boats and were led by Hagrid towards the doors of the Great Hall where they waited until McGonagall opened the doors. “Neville, I’ll be heading in now. Don’t be scared.” James smiled at the blonde-haired boy who smiled back at him shyly. James followed McGonagall back into the Great Hall while the First Years were left in front of the Great Hall waiting for McGonagall to come back once more. Rigel thought that it would be all okay until he heard bickering behind his back and it was Draco talking to Weasley or rather shouting at each other indecently with words such as “mudblood” coming from Draco’s mouth. They were all fighting for the blonde boy’s attention which made Rigel hate the situation even more.  
  
“Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you don’t shut up I will literally seal your mouth shut. As to you Weasley, you should start keeping your thoughts to yourself.” Rigel sent them both scathing glares making them both bulge their eyes out and close their mouths in shock. McGonagall silently watched the scene and saw the boy who shockingly looked a lot like James Potter with the lack of messy hair, hazel eyes, and glasses.  
  
“5 points to you Mr.….?” “Potter.” Rigel spat the name like it was poison in his mouth to even utter the name making everyone bulge their eyes at him. Even McGonagall was shocked to hear that the boy was a Potter with the information that James Potter is the last Potter and that he has yet to have a child of his own so the existence of the child in front of him was merely impossible.  
  
“We-well then 5 points to you Mr. Potter for handling the situation, the points would be given to the House you are sorted later on.” McGonagall cleared the situation and ushered the students into the Great Hall. Rigel just rolled his eyes at the flabbergasted face of Draco and Weasley and walked through the Hall, not noticing the eyes of James Potter locking to his figure.


	2. Death By A Thousand Cuts

“James are you sure that kid is not yours? He looks a lot like you.” Lily pointed out as she too saw the child that looked a lot like James. Remus, too, was intrigued why a kid looks like his friend back when they were in school. “I-I don’t know, I don’t have a child as far as I could remember,” James responded without taking his eyes off the kid that looked a lot like him. “If he is your son then it’s good that he doesn’t act like you.” Remus joked as he too watched the kid looked at the other children his age with a calculating gaze.  
  
“Hey!” James smacked Remus’s arm, “I sure he isn’t mine, I guess a distant relative of mine had a sprog before they vanished off of the earth because I didn’t copulate with anyone.” Lily laughed at that a little too loud as the students that were near them looked at them as if they grew another head. The sorting started, names were called; Neville was sorted to Gryffindor making James clap loudly together with the Gryffindors but Remus and Lily didn’t miss the eye roll that kid that looked a lot like James sent towards him.  
  
Then the sorting continued with Malfoy being sorted to Slytherin making James laugh a little together with Lily who knew that the boy would be sorted into Slytherin. Their little laugh was cut off when Severus joined them who pulled Lily into a conversation making James glare at the man lightly. Their bubble burst when they heard McGonagall announce, “Potter, Rigel!” making James turn his head around and watch as the kid that looked like him walk past the remaining unsorted First Years.  
  
James waited in bated breath as the kid sat down and had the Sorting Hat placed on top of his head. The hall was silent although a few whispers were heard, eyes were either on James or the newly named Potter. Minutes passed with silence ringing throughout the hall as they all waited for the sorting to be finished until… “Gryffindor!” was heard from the Sorting Hat making James release the breath he was holding in. McGonagall removed the hat from Rigel’s head and all the Hall saw was a fuming look marring Rigel’s face, his hair turning into various shades of red; showing that he was a Metamorphomagus.  
  
 _”A Metamorphomagus? Isn’t he a Potter? Aren’t metamorphomagus a trait of the Blacks?”_ whispers were heard throughout the hall as Rigel walked off the stool with his hair returning into a shade of black darker than the midnight skies unsurmountable anger evident on his pale face. James was surprised to see a Metamorphomagus from a family member of his. “Are sure he isn’t yours, Potter?” Snape drawled as he too watched Rigel’s anger repel those who try to talk to him.  
  
“No, I don’t whose kid he is but I’m sure he is also part Black with him being a Metamorphomagus,” James replied confused as he couldn’t have had a child with the last person he was with has been marked dead for a decade. Watching the kid closely he could see the resemblance between Regulus and the kid and yet he doesn’t believe the kid to be his. Lily just rolled his eyes at how oblivious Potter was, Remus just observed Rigel until it was time for Dumbledore’s speech after the Sorting ended. Remus also saw how repulsed Rigel was with the idea of being near Molly’s youngest son who keeps trying to talk to him about his relationship with James.  
  
Remus decided to tell his husband about his potential nephew, he has suspicions that the boy is Regulus’ child with James. He looks at Lily who seems to have the same conclusion, they nodded at each other in agreement that they would have to consult Sirius about it, and it would also seem that James is as oblivious as ever with how he tries to brush away the idea of Rigel being his. Remus and Lily just shook their heads at how oblivious the auror was and just let him discover it at his own pace.  
  
The feast ended with James following the Gryffindors into their tower to help Neville and to also meet his apparent relative which made Remus and Lily take a deep breath before they watch James make another mistake because of how oblivious he is, any efforts of theirs would just be useless. “Hey kiddo, whose your parents?” James immediately asked Rigel the moment he got close to the kid, in response, Rigel merely scoffed and walked faster and away from James.  
  
“Hey I’m talking to you, is that a way to talk to distant relatives? We’re family you know.” James said in a condescending tone, Rigel turned to him and replied with, “Family? Big words coming from you. I really didn’t think you still know that word.” Rigel turned his back and started to walk away once more, trying to catch up with the other Gryffindors who were already inside the Gryffindor Tower. James was left dumbfounded in front of the Fat Lady who was watching both Rigel and James talk to each other.  
  
“Was that your son? Last I saw you, you were also a little boy here.” Fat Lady said with a small smile like Rigel and James’s talk didn’t just happen. “He isn’t or I think he isn’t,” James replied while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The Fat Lady just laughed a little before muttering “You’re still as oblivious as ever, just like when you were here.” But James didn’t hear this as Remus’s patronus arrived and told him to go to his office and rooms for their night talk.  
  
He walked from the Gryffindor Tower towards Remus’s office where he found Sirius, Lily, Remus, and Severus waiting for him in the couches. “Why are you all here? What’s the occasion?” James asked highly confused about the situation that he was in. “We’re here to talk about your potential sprog that for all we know you just treated like a distant relative,” Remus said in a calm demeanor which meant he was serious and if Remus is serious then the topic is indeed serious.  
  
“What do you mean? Didn’t I tell you I wasn’t in any relationship with anyone ever since…you know? And if he was indeed mine why wouldn’t I know about him? Also, he’s a metamorphomagus and the only Black I’ve slept was with is…” James ended it abruptly at the thought of him and Regulus and their relationship that ended in ruins. “Well, it seems Sirius’s dear brother is alive. Severus here heard from Slughorn that Regulus is alive and visited him once with a child that looked a lot like you, and with how oblivious you are you wouldn’t know about him. If only you checked your family tapestry then you would’ve known earlier.” Lily shook the champagne flute she was holding as she was scolding Potter who was wide-eyed at the news that Regulus might be alive and that they might both have a child together.  
  
“What’s his name? Maybe we’ll see his name in my family’s tapestry book here.” Sirius said enthusiastically, at the thought of a nephew even if he hated his brother a little, as he pulled out a large tome that he shrunken in his pocket earlier. They opened the last page where the latest names were placed, Malfoy’s brat was also there to the disgust of Sirius. He may have loved his cousin Narcissa while they were teens but the moment she married that snob named Lucius Malfoy he liked her a lot less than before.  
  
“….Draco Lucius Malfoy….Aha! Here it is! Harrison Rigel Deimos Potter, born on July 30, 1980, under….Regulus Arcturus Black and James Charlus Potter. Well, it seems the boy is indeed your son and my nephew.” Sirius watched as James processed the information he just heard, “Oh-oh my Merlin! I have a son! I have a son!” James started freaking out making Severus roll his eyes. “I think we already acknowledged that fact, you don’t have to keep shouting it.” Severus drawled making Lily smack him in the arm. “Oh Sevvy, don’t be a killjoy. You know how oblivious James is.” Lily said in a sarcastic tone making James turn towards her and give her a murderous glare.  
  
“Oh no, I think he hates me. He didn’t want to talk to me earlier, and with how he acted maybe Regulus didn’t want him to be close to me.” James added as he sat down, the others looked at each other with concern evident on their faces. “We also saw earlier how he glares at you whenever you aren’t looking, he looked like he harbors a lot of contempt towards you without heated the glares he was throwing your way.” Remus pointed out as he held Sirius’s hand who looked at James with concern marring his face.  
  
“You wouldn’t think that Regulus raised him to hate me, right?” James asked them with hopeful eyes. “How would we know when we don’t even know why he faked his death and ran? If he did raise the kid to hate you then it would seem that it was your fault he ran.” Severus muttered making James look at him with a thoughtful look. “Well, maybe’s the time to tell us the truth of what happened when you last saw each other because out of all of us here you were the last one he met before he suddenly vanished before being proclaimed dead.” Severus continued.  
  
“He asked me for help, but I couldn’t because Dumbledore called me to help Frank and Alice to move houses and it was in the middle of the war. I didn’t know he was pregnant at the time, we were sleeping together for months but I didn’t think he would get pregnant immediately. I told him to wait for me in my apartment where we live, I came home with no one in the house and his stuff gone. Then the next day he was proclaimed missing by Walburga, I didn’t know what to do…” James had his face in his palms as he droned on to explain the last moment he was with Regulus.  
  
“Then in conclusion he did run away but not because of you, I mean he ran away from you but you aren’t the main reason. Now we just have to find out what was the reason and try to find him, and if possible you really should try to strike up a conversation with your newly-discovered son who apparently loathes you.” Lily said standing up, she said her goodbyes and so did Snape before they exited the room to go to their respective rooms too. James just shared one look with Remus and Sirius who just smiled at him sadly before he exited the room too to head to his own rooms that were given to him.  
  
He thought about that night in his bed as he lay; the night that he made the worst decision of his life. It haunts him, the look of extreme panic in Regulus’ face that he brushed past just to follow Dumbledore’s orders. He should’ve stayed, he should’ve been there for him; he should’ve stood by the promise he promised to Regulus. A promise to be there for him always, a promise of love, a promise of stability, and yet he failed to stand by those promises due to him being as oblivious as always.  
  
 _A stormy night raged on, James Potter prepared to help his friends Alice and Frank Longbottom move to a safe house under Dumbledore’s orders when he found his lover Regulus Black outside of his door with a frantic look on his face. His long hair was wet from the rain, grey eyes wide of fear, and head looking all around the area as if someone was about to come at him. “Regulus, what’s going on? What’s the problem?” James asked as soon as he let Regulus enter the house, he was confused why his lover didn’t just floo in while he was practically living in the same house too.  
  
“James we need to run, we need to get out of here. They’re everywhere, they will find us here! We need to get far from here. James…James…We need to get the hell out of here before they find us.” Regulus grabbed James by the collar, his wet hair hitting James’s face. “Wh-What do you mean? The Death Eaters wouldn’t find us here, I have this apartment warded. We are safe here, now go and warm yourself up because I’ll need to go to Frank and Alice because they need my help,” James said with a warm smile, oblivious as ever as to what was about to happen.  
  
“You don’t understand! He will find me! He will find us! We need to get out of this place immediately!” Regulus frantically exclaimed making James frown, there was no way the Death Eaters would find them with the house being warded with the strongest wards. “No, you’re safe here, just stay here. I’ll be back quickly.” James looked at the clock before making Regulus sit down by the fire, he took his coat and walked out of the apartment and apparating; he didn’t notice the tears falling from Regulus’ face.  
  
That night, James Potter came back with a house void of any sign of Regulus Black ever being there, their photos together torn in between leaving only him. Clothes and other personal objects were gone, not a trace of Regulus Black was left. And on that night James Potter lost Regulus Black, devastated he may be James tried to search for him and yet nothing. The very next day, the death of one Regulus Black was proclaimed to the whole Wizarding World, it may have not shattered the Wizarding World yet it shattered what was left of James Potter’s. _


End file.
